I Know You Love Me  semiM
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE-SHOT!Yang Kakashi tahu dari Ino hanyalah bahwa Ino sahabat Sakura yang sangat suka bergosip. Kakashi tak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada gosip Ino. Tetapi ketika gosip itu menyangkut harga dirinya,ia merasa perlu memberi Ino sedikit "pelajaran"


_I was used to reading matured English fan-fiction. I love the way they wrote. They just mature, not only emphasize on mature content (something like lemon/lime scene), but more on the plot, especially for multi-chapter ones. One of so many ff that I've read and made me really enjoy it was a story named "GOSSIP" with crack-pairing, Kakashi-Ino. Hell yeach, the story just awesome, has a very amusing plot, but I couldn't help that I felt disappointed about its ending, though it's a happy ending. As the result, I wrote this story._

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto and everything related to it are not mine. They're belong to Masashi K. The original idea of this story belong to J-Pop Princess. I? I just own the improvisation. :P**

**A/N : As I told above, so this story is not pure made from myself idea. You can call it as 2****nd**** grade fan-fiction, note that I admire "GOSSIP" and try to make it in my own way (especially for ending). All credit to J-Pop Princess who had wrote it.^^**

** Of course there will be many modification, note that I change the rating, for M to be semi-M.. XD**

**_ENJOY _**

…_. k__adangkala segala sesuatu berjalan terbalik dengan yang kita harapkan….._

Kakashi adalah seorang ninja Jounin yang berpendidikan dan terkenal dengan sebutan Copy Nin di seantero Konoha maupun dunia ninja. Dia disegani lawan dan kawan, meskipun oleh ketiga ex-muridnya (Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura) ia dikenal sebagai seorang yang sangat suka terlambat dan pemalas lagi sangat pelit. Tetapi itu tak mengurangi rasa hormat mereka pada lelaki berambut perak yang senantiasa menutup sebagian wajahnya dan satu matanya dengan masker hitam tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu Kakashi dinobatkan menjadi shinobi paling misterius, terutama di kalangan kaum Hawa, karena tak seorang pun pernah melihat wajahnya tanpa masker. Dan itu membuat para wanita lajang bertanya-tanya seperti apa wajah di balik masker itu, menilik tubuh Kakashi yang tinggi tegap atletis.

Banyak spekulasi bermunculan mengenai seperti apa wajah Kakashi tanpa maskernya. Ada yang membayangkan wajahnya sangat tampan tak kalah dengan mendiang Hokage Keempat yang dikenal sebagai salah satu shinobi tertampan di Konoha. Ada yang membayangkan wajahnya biasa saja. Ada pula yang mengatakan wajahnya jelek dengan bibir sumbing.

Yang terakhir itu adalah candaan Naruto yang jengkel karena usahanya untuk melihat wajah sensei-nya itu tak pernah berhasil. Kalau yang pertama, yang membayangkan wajah Kakashi sangat tampan, itu mungkin efek setelah mereka melihat lukisan Sai, anggota Tim 7 yang menggantikan Sasuke yang dikenal sangat ahli menggambar. Dengan nyaris sempurna Sai menggambar sosok Kakashi dan sukses membuat angka penggemar Kakashi naik drastis.

Para wanita muda yang mulanya mengukuhkan diri sebagai penggemar Sasuke pun mulai menaruh perhtian kepada sosok sang Copy Nin yang misterius dan acuh tak acuh. Sayangnya Kakashi tetaplah seorang shinobi yang nyaris tanpa emosi dan juga seorang laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan acuh tak acuh. Apalagi ditambah dengan kebiasaannya membaca novel erotis Icha-Icha series yang merupakan karangan Senin Mesum, Jiraiya. Semua orang bahkan bisa menarik kesimpulan, bahwa buku kecil bersampul oranye itu jauh lebih menarik Kakashi daripada sekumpulan wanita seksi.

Seperti pagi itu.

Suatu pagi yang cerah dengan matahari musim gugur yang hangat. Burung-burung berkicau merdu melengkapi keindahan awal hari. Kakashi berjalan santai keluar dari area apartemennya dengan salah satu tangan ia masukkan saku sementara tangan lainnya memegang sebuah buku, apalagi kalau bukan Icha-Icha Paradise. Entah apa yang ada dalam buku itu hingga Kakashi begitu menyukainya hingga selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Padahal kalau dilihat dari frekuensinya membaca novel itu, bisa dipastikan ia sudah hapal di luar kepala isinya, mengingat novel itu sudah dibacanya sejak ia melatih Naruto dan kawan-kawannya ketika mereka berusia 12 tahun, seementara kini mantan muridnya itu sudah hampir berusia 21.

Hari Kakashi akan berlangsung seperti biasa: keluar dari apartemennya, menemui Hokage karena ada panggilan, berlatih, bersantai atau mengajar di akademi kalau saja ia tidak melewati pasar Konoha.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan pasar kecil yang hanya buka tiap pagi itu. Karena biasanya Kakashi juga melewati tempat itu setiap ia hendak ke gedung Hokage. Namun, ketika dengan aksi cueknya yang seperti biasa ia melewati keramaian orang di pasar pagi itu, telinganya mendadak menangkap suara-suara yang familiar menyebut namanya dengan volume yang bisa didengar dengan jelas dari radius 10 meter.

Suara _kunoichi_ itu sekali lagi menyebut namanya. Dan Kakashi tahu pasti, bahkan tanpa melihat sosoknya dari dekat, siapa yang sedang menggunjingkannya di pagi itu. Siapa lagi kunoichi di Konoha yang memiliki mulut dengan suara lantang seperti itu kalau bukan gadis putri pemilik toko bunga, Yamanaka Ino.

Dan benar saja, dari tempatnya berdiri tampak si rambut pirang itu tengah memilih sayuran ditemani sahabatnya yang merupakan mantan murid Kakashi, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"…. dan sebenarnya apa sih yang disembunyikannya dari publik, Sakura? Senseimu itu, mengapa setelah suasana sudah begini damai ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Apa ia sejelek itu? Hingga ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya terus? Kau tidak penasaran ya?" celoteh si blonde itu sembari menatap Sakura yang sibuk membaca buku medisnya. Benar-benar Sakura seorang murid yang rajin. Mungkin itu pula yang membuatnya bisa melebihi Ino dalam _medical jutsu_, karena meskipun mereka satu level dalam kecerdasan otak, namun level kerajinan yang dimilikinya bisa dikatakan selevel lebih tinggi dari Ino yang cenderung mengentengkan segala sesuatu dan terlalu percaya diri hingga malas membaca.

"Hmmm… aku dan Naruto juga pernah punya pikiran yang sama, dulu," sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari baris-baris tulisan dalam buku yang dibacanya.

"Hmm well. Lalu satu lagi keanehannya, kebiasaannya membaca novel mesum itu, Icha-Icha series, sungguh menjijikkan. Membacanya berulang kali di setiap kesempatan. Dasar ninja yang sangat aneh bukan?"

"Hmmm… yah, aku juga penasaran soal itu," sahut Sakura, tetap terdengar acuh tak acuh. Namun Ino tampaknya tak begitu memperhatikan bahwa sobatnya itu tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakannya.

"Sakura, apa kau pernah melihat sensei-mu itu dengan seorang wanita? Ya, seperti Asuma-sensei dengan Kurenai, atau Yamato-senpai dengan Shisune-san begitu? Aneh sekali bahwa sampai di usianya yang sekarang itu ia tetap saja berkutat dengan buku menjijikkan itu. Apa bagusnya coba, sebuah buku yang hanya berisikan tentang pria yang mengejar wanita yang kemudian selalu diakhiri dengan ending si pria dan si wanita di tempat tidur. Tch, benar-benar menjijikkan!" lanjut Ino masih dengan semangat. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu memang punya energi berlebihan pada otot-otot sekitar rongga mulut dan tenggoroknya yang membuatnya bisa terus mengoceh ke sana kemari dengan volume sekeras itu.

Dari tempatnya menguping, Kakashi mau tak mau merasa geram oleh cara bicara Ino yang seenaknya menjelekkan kebiasaannya membaca Icha-Icha. Dia mau apa kan itu haknya. Perduli amat gadis itu dengannya! Huh! Dasar tukang gosip!

"Ah, Ino. Itu kan urusan Kakashi-sensei. Dia mau apa itu kan terserah dia. Lagipula, untuk ukuran orang yang jijik pada buku itu, kau tahu terlalu banyak mengenai isinya," sindir Sakura tajam. Ia sudah kesal karena Ino terus saja mengoceh tentang mantan gurunya itu.

Kakashi mau tak mau tersenyum puas dengan kata-kata Sakura yang cerdik itu. Tetapi ia juga patut memberi kredit pada si pirang karena ternyata dia membaca buku kesukaannya itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, terakhir kudengar dia menolak rayuan maut Anko-sensei. Itu membuat aku makin penasaran saja Sakura, apa Kakashi-sensei itu laki-laki tulen? Atau jangan-jangan dia itu gay atau bahkan hermaprodit! Lihat saja ia tak pernah terdengar membina hubungan dengan wanita manapun kan?" seolah tak menggubris sindiran Sakura, Ino kembali melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mengenai Kakashi.

Pikiran Kakashi yang sebelumnya hendak memberi kredit si rambut pirang itu, mendadak lenyap sudah. Ia mengepalkan dengan geram kedua tangannya demi didengarnya kelanjutan omongan Ino yang semakin ngawur itu. Bagaimana dengan seenaknya si pirang bermulut besar itu membuat satu kesimpulan tak masuk akal yang begitu mendiskreditkannya. Merasa begitu terkonfrontasi, dan tak ingin hal buruk terjadi karena ia hilang kendali, Kakashi segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

VXVXVXVXVXV

Biasanya Kakashi selalu bisa cuek terhadap apapun yang digunjingkan orang terhadapnya. Namun anehnya kali ini ia tidak bisa begitu. Omongan Ino yang sempat didengarnya pagi itu terus saja terngiang di telinganya. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu teriritasi oleh kata-kata orang lain.

…. _Atau jangan-jangan dia itu gay atau bahkan hermaprodit! Lihat saja ia tak pernah terdengar membina hubungan dengan wanita manapun kan?"_

_Shit!_ Kakashi tak bisa menahan urat sarafnya untuk menegang setiap kembali mengingat kata-kata ngawur Ino. Begitu burukkah ia di mata orang-orang?

Ia akui ia memang tak pernah menampakkan hasrat pada wanita. Tetapi bukan berarti ia, apa yang gadis itu bilang, gay? Hermaprodit? Cih! Kakashi benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana Ino bisa begitu ngawurnya menyimpulkan demikian. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang shinobi Jounin senior benar-benar terusik.

Kakashi pernah….. Tentu saja merasa tertarik pada seorang wanita. Tapi ia akui, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu soal itu, termasuk Iruka, sahabatnya. Ia pernah menyukai Rin, seorang ninja medis yang sebaya dengannya. Namun sayang, gadis yang disukainya itu telah memilih sahabatnya sendiri, Obito Uchiha, sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kakashi sendiri tak tahu mengapa sejak patah hati terhadap Rin, ia seolah imun terhadap wanita. Padahal ia menyimpan cincin pemberian ibunya, yang diamanahkan padanya agar cincin tersebut digunakan untuk melamar calon istrinya kelak.

Cincin itulah yang semula ia hendak persembahkan untuk Rin. Namun, kini cincin itu menjadi penghuni tetap laci meja kamarnya dan tak pernah terusik lagi sejak peristiwa patah hatinya itu.

Posisinya sebagai Kapten I Divisi ANBU, semakin menyita waktu Kakashi. Meski dua tahun belakangan, seiring dengan semakin membaiknya kedamaian dunia ninja, praktis ANBU jadi jarang mendapat misi berat sebagaimana dulu, dimana hal itu membuatnya sedikit punya waktu luang, tak lantas membuat Kakashi bisa menikmati hidup sebagaimana teman-temannya yang lain.

Sekali lagi Kakashi menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan yang mendadak mengganggunya.

XVXVXVXVXVXV

Malam itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar untuk sekedar minum dan mungkin jika menemukan wanita yang menarik, ia bisa membawa wanita itu pulang bersamanya, untuk membuktikan pada orang-orang, terutama si mulut besar Ino Yamanaka, bahwa ia adalah laki-laki tulen dan 100% normal.

Kakashi sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa begitu ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tak seperti yang disangkakan Ino. Dan ia pun heran mengapa ia bisa begitu sengit pada sahabat ex-muridnya itu. _Ayolah, Kakashi! Ino hanya gadis bodoh yang kurang kerjaan!_ Sekali lagi hati nuraninya berbisik. Namun Kakashi telah terlanjur terganggu sekali dengan omongan Ino, dan di sanalah ia malam itu. Di bar, tempatnya dulu sering minum bersama rekan-rekannya, seperti Yamato, Iruka, Ibiki, dan Genma.

Sambil menenggak isi gelas keduanya, Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero bar. Tak kunjung muncul sesuatu yang dicarinya, wanita yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Bosan, Kakashi kembali meminta bartender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba peruntungannya. Memaksakan matanya menjelajah tiap detail bar dan para pengunjungnya.

Kakashi sudah akan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengisi gelas untuk keempat kalinya, saat mendadak matanya menangkap sepasang kaki indah dengan sandal bertali tampak menjuntai dari sebuah kursi di seberang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sepasang kaki yang indah karena ukurannya yang panjang dengan warna kulit putih mulus sementara ujung-ujung kukunya dipoles warna ungu menyala. Begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya pemilik kaki itu masih muda sekali melihat struktur kakinya yang masih kencang dan lurus. Juga dapat ia pastikan pemilik kaki itu hanya mengenakan rok mini melihat betapa kaki itu bisa terekspos hingga hampir mencapai ke atas lutut. Sayang Kakashi tak bisa melihat dengan segera siapa pemilik kaki indah itu karena ada orang lain yang berdiri mengahadap gadis itu, menghalangi pandangan Kakashi untuk mengetahui wajah sang pemilik kaki indah.

Namun dengan penasarannya, Kakashi bersedia menunggu untuk melihat siapa sang pemilik kaki indah itu. Ada bisikan dalam hatinya, bahwa pemilik kaki indah itu seorang wanita yang akan bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Sayang, sebelum keinginan Kakashi tercapai sebuah suara familiar menegurnya. Yamato. Tumben laki-laki itu keluar sendirian tidak dengan istrinya, Shizune. Ingatan bahwa Yamato, yang notabene adalah juniornya, adalah laki-laki yang telah menikah, mau tak mau menyentil hatinya. Kakashi buru-buru menepiskan perasaan aneh itu. Memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi melankolis begitu.

"Hai, Senpai ! Apa kabar? Tumben kau ke sini" tegur Yamato dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak buruk. Dan pertanyaan yang sama untukmu juga Yamato. Tumben kau tidak datang dengan istrimu?" Kakashi membalas senyum Yamato dari balik maskernya.

"Hahaha, aku sering kesini kalau Shizune sedang yah, kau tahu _period_." Yamato menyeringai.

"Hnnn," gumam Kakashi menanggapi sementara matanya kembali mengarah ke tempat si kaki indah, yang…. ah! Kaki indah itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya semula. Kakashi mau tak mau mengumpat dalam hati karena kehilangan incarannya. Tetapi, tentu saja ia tak menampakkan itu di depan Yamato.

"Kau sendirian saja, Senpai?" Yamato tersenyum melihat Kakashi seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di antara para pengunjung bar itu.

"Eh? Ya begitulah," sahut Kakashi lalu meneguk minumannya sedikit.

"Kenapa tidak kaucoba untuk mengajak Sakura keluar bersama, Senpai?"

Kakashi sontak menatap Yamato tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yamato? Sakura itu mantan muridku. Dia masih kecil kau tahu."

"Kecil? Ah, Senpai. Kau ini yang terlalu meremehkan orang atau terlalu mengasumsikan dirimu sebagai orang tua. Lihat di sana! Sakura jauh dari kesan anak kecil bukan?" Yamato menunjuk ke arah pojok bar di mana tampak seorang wanita muda dalam balutan busana merah gelap tengah berbincang ceria dengan seorang laki-laki.

Kakashi mau tak mau terkejut melihat mantan muridnya itu di sana. Sejak kapan Sakura hadir di bar itu? Bagaimana ia tak melihat kehadirannya. Ah, sepertinya ia memang terlalu terkuasai oleh pikirannya sendiri sekarang hingga kejeliannya berkurang sedemikian rupa.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya sebentar," ucap Kakashi sambil turun dari kursinya.

"Kemana, Senpai?"

"Toilet," jawab Kakashi tanpa menoleh.

Ia perlu keluar dari bar itu. Ia tidak suka saja arah pembicaraan Yamato. Ia tahu maksud juniornya itu baik, tapi yang benar saja. Sakura? Gila apa dia akan mengencani mantan muridnya yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari padanya itu. Bahkan, jika Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada, ia juga akan menolak. Baginya adalah tabu, menyukai mantan muridnya sendiri. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah wanita sebayanya, atau setidaknya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun usia dengannya.

Setelah membuang hajatnya di toilet yang tersedia, Kakashi pun membasuh tangannya di wastafel terdekat. Sekalian ia juga mencuci wajahnya. Berharap dinginnya air bisa sedikit menyegarkannya. Ia tidak boleh begini. Ia seorang shinobi terlatih. Tidak boleh terlalu menurutkan emosi. Apapun itu.

Seusai menyeka wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya, Kakashi pun mengenakan kembali masker hitamnya untuk menutupi wajahnya lalu dengan cepat bergegas keluar dari toilet itu.

Entah karena suasana sekitar toilet yang remang-remang atau karena efek alkohol yang diminumnya, dalam perjalannya di koridor menuju ruang utama bar, tanpa sengaja Kakashi bertubrukan dengan seorang wanita yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Tubrukan itu cukup keras. Namun sebagai laki-laki, Kakashi unggul dalam keseimbangannya hingga ia tidak terjengkang ke belakang dan dengan refleks seorang shinobi ia malah berhasil menangkap pinggang wanita itu, menghindarkan wanita tersebut dari jatuh terjengkang. Dan segera wangi bunga yang menyenangkan menggelitik selaput penciumannya. Wangi yang begitu menyegarkan di antara bau kamper toilet di belakangnya.

"Maaf, saya agak terburu-buru hingga saya ….."

"Tidak, seharusnya saya yang…."

Kakashi dan wanita itu saling bicara dalam tempo yang bersamaan dan berhenti di saat yang bersamaan pula manakala mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ino?" Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sontak ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang Ino.

"Halo, Kakashi-sensei," sapa Ino yang tampak biasa saja sembari mengembangkan senyum sangat manis yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

Kakashi mengamati penampilan Ino sekilas. Dan dia mau tak mau memaki dalam hati ketika melihat kaki Ino yang ternyata adalah kaki indah yang tadinya ia kagumi. _Shit!_ Ino tampak berbeda dengan balutan blus warna _soft purple _dan rok mini hitam sepuluh senti di atas lututnya, meskipun rambut pirangnya tetap dikuncir tinggi sebagaimana biasanya. Namun make up tipis dan sapuan lip gloss di bibir dari gadis yang ia klaim si mulut besar itu tak pelak membuatnya tampak sangat jelita.

"Dan kau pasti datang dengan Sakura, kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Begitulah, Kakashi-sensei. Kalau kau, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Panggil Kakashi saja. Kau kan tak pernah jadi muridku," ucap Kakashi tajam, sarafnya mendadak menegang mengingat bagaimana Ino menggunjingkannya tempo hari di pasar. Membuat banyak orang lain juga ikut-ikutan menggunjingkan yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya.

"Dan aku rasa kenapa aku datang kemari itu tak perlu aku jelaskan. Permisi," tambah Kakashi, lalu melangkah namun segera terhenti oleh ucapan Ino berikutnya.

"Aaah, aku hanya heran saja, Kakashi. Karena orang sepertimu kan lebih cocok menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan daripada di bar seperti ini."

Kakashi berbalik kembali menghadap Ino. Keningnya berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan saraf yang benar-benar mulai menegang.

"Ah, jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Kakashi-sensei. Semua sudah tahu kok, kalau kau itu lebih suka berkutat dengan buku-buku macam Icha-Icha daripada berada di bar sebagaimana lelaki normal," ucap Ino dengan entengnya.

Rahang Kakashi mengeras. Giginya bergemeletuk. Ditatapnya Ino dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ino!" suara Kakashi terdengar dalam dan sangat dingin, menandakan ia benar-benar marah.

Sebelum kemarahannya lepas dan tak terkendalikan, Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan si pirang itu. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terkonfrontasi hanya oleh kata-kata si mulut besar yang bodoh itu.

Bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah karena telah berkata begitu tidak sopan, Ino malah tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Kakashi. Justru ia senang karena sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menarik perhatian mantan guru Sakura itu. Dan itu menggelitiknya untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Ditambah lagi, ia memang mengagumi Kakashi, meski tidak bisa dibilang ia memiliki perasaan macam yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke kepada shinobi berambut perak itu. Maka ia pun melanjutkan omongannya sebelum Kakashi mencapai pintu yang menghubungkan koridor toilet dengan ruang utama bar.

"Satu lagi, Kakashi-sensei. Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dari apa yang kudengar kau bahkan lebih suka ditemani buku itu daripada wanita. Bukannya itu menunjukkan kalau kau punya sedikit masalah, eh sensei?"

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalan tangan yang tersembunyi dalam sakunya mengeras. Rahangnya menegang. Ia membalikkan badannya, melemparkan tatapan mematikan kepada Ino yang tersenyum manis.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu berkata demikian?" suara Kakashi terdengar rendah dan mendirikan bulu kuduk. Sayang Ino, bukan tipe gadis yang mudah merasa takut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kudengar kau bahkan menolak Anko-sensei. Itu berarti kau memang punya masalah dalam hal berhubungan dengan wanita kan?" sahut Ino dengan seringai puas melihat Kakashi yang sepertinya terpancing emosinya akan topik pembicaraan yang dibuatnya.

"Mengapa kau menyimpulkan demikian?" tanya Kakashi, masih menahan marah.

"Logika. Karena kau tak pernah kelihatan bersama wanita, tapi malah selalu tampak berkutat dengan novel menjijikkan itu di setiap kesempatan," sahut Ino dengan ringan, padahal sebenarnya ia sedikit tegang karena dirasakannya tatapan Kakashi yang semakin tajam lekat ke arahnya. Ditambah sosok tegap Kakashi yang tinggi menjulang membuatnya mendadak merasa kecil. Tapi tentu saja, Ino tak mau mengakui itu dan tetap menampikan kesan cuek dan balas menatap mata Kakashi yang tidak tertutup bagian masker hitamnya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi tiap harinya dan tidak mungkin kau bisa mengetahui semuanya. Dan hanya karena kau tak mengetahuinya, bukan berarti hal itu tak pernah terjadi, Ino," ucap Kakashi datar, sekuat tenaga mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Ya, mungkin demikian. Tapi dalam hal ini kurasa aku benar, bahwa kau memang punya masalah dalam berhubungan dengan wanita."

Dengan kata-katanya itu, memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Ino pun melenggang meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri kaku menatapnya dalam ketidak percayaan. Ketika Ino tepat melewati samping Kakashi, ia berhenti sejenak. Tersenyum sekilas dan berkata, "Bahkan, jika akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan wanita itu, kau mungkin tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dengannya, Kakashi."

Kata-kata Ino itu sukses menyentakkan seluruh urat saraf Kakashi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ditangkapnya kedua lengan Ino dan didorongnya tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar ke arah tembok terdekat dan segera jarak di antara mereka pun menjadi sangat dekat.

"Tolong ulangi sekali lagi kata-katamu barusan!" geram Kakashi dengan kemarahan yang menyala-nyala di matanya yang bebas sementara kedua tangannya menekan tembok di samping kanan dan kiri Ino, menutup ruang gerak gadis itu dengan sempurna.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya oleh karena posisi mereka berdua sekarang yang sangat dekat. Kakashi tampak sangat berbahaya dengan mata yang menyala-nyala murka. Napasnya yang panas dan memburu menerpa wajah Ino yang mendadak memucat. _Good Ino! Kau baru saja membangungkan singa tidur!_ Inner Ino mencibir sinis.

"Aku punya pendengaran yang lebih baik daripada caramu berpikir, Ino. Jadi, tarik kembali kata-katamu barusan!"

Kakashi menatap lekat ke wajah Ino yang kini hanya beberapa senti di sedikit di bawahnya. Dan dengan begitu saja pandangannya jatuh tepat ke sepasang bibir Ino yang berwarna _pink_ lembut, yang kini sedikit ternganga. Lebih daripada itu, wangi bunga kembali menyelusup ke selaput hidungnya. Dan juga, jarak tubuh gadis itu dengannya yang hanya beberapa senti, membuat tubuh mereka bisa saling bersentuhan begitu ia maju selangkah saja.

Kakashi memaki dalam hatinya oleh pikiran bodoh itu. Tetapi matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi, terus saja menatap sepasang bibir yang sempurna itu ketika gadis itu kembali berkata.

"K-kenapa aku harus menarik kata-kataku? Aku yakin sekali bahwa kebiasaanmu membaca novel menjijikkan itu karena kau tak bisa berhadapan dengan wanita di dunia nyata. Tidak semua wanita akan meleleh begitu disentuh oleh seorang pria. Diperlukan keahlian khusus dan …."

Cukup sudah! Cukup sudah mendengar suaranya! Cukup sudah Kakashi bersabar menghadapi kekurang ajarannya! Dan cukup sudah ia melihat gerak bibir berwarna _pink_ lembut itu tanpa memberinya pelajaran. Dan dengan itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kakashi menarik maskernya dan segera menekankan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir _pink_ itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang cenderung mencengkram, yang sukses menghentikan gerak bibir itu dan sukses membuat pemilik bibir _pink _lembut itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ino terlalu terkejut, bahkan untuk sedikit bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya tertekan ke tembok begitu keras seiring tubuh Kakashi yang menekannya. Kulitnya terasa panas dan ia mencium aroma pinus dan mint, wangi yang maskulin, yang membuatnya seolah merasakan hawa pegunungan di pagi hari, dan itu kian membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tetapi pikiran waras Ino masih bekerja dengan baik, dan dengan itu ia berusaha menempatkan tangannya di dada Kakashi yang maju menekan dadanya, berusaha mendorong tubuh Kakashi agar menjauh. Namun faktanya tak semudah itu. Tenaga Kakashi terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

Kakashi sendiri bisa merasakan gerak tangan Ino di dadanya. Setelah semua yang sikap kurang ajar gadis itu, tidak akan semudah itu ia melepaskannya. Dengan pikiran itu, Kakashi semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Wangi bunga yang menyegarkan semakin menyelusup ke lubang hidungnya. Wangi yang tak bisa ia bantah, wangi yang feminin dan seolah kian menariknya untuk semakin menghirupnya.

Sementara Kakashi kian mendesakkan ciumannya, tangan Ino yang semula mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh, berganti menjadi mencengkram erat rompi Jounin yang dikenakan pria itu. Meski ia tak bisa mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh, ia masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak merespon ciuman Kakashi. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi ciuman Kakashi terasa sangat berbeda. Ciuman itu begitu keras, memaksa, dan sukses membuatnya meleleh. Energinya seperti tersedot oleh bibir sang Copy Nin, sementara kakinya perlahan melemas seperti jelly, apalagi salah satu lutut Kakashi terangkat dan tepat berada di celah antara kedua kakinya. Ino tak bisa berkutik. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

Wangi tubuh Ino sepertinya semakin menghanyutkan kewarasan Kakashi. Shinobi berambut perak itu semakin mencium Ino dengan sepenuhnya. Tak hanya wanginya yang menghanyutkkan, bahkan bibir Ino pun seolah bisa menghanyutkannya dan membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan bibir yang sangat lembut itu. Dan niat Kakashi yang semula hanya untuk memberinya pelajaran perlahan berubah menjadi lain. Timbul hasrat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Mungkin menunjukkan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia 100% lelaki normal yang tahu benar cara memperlakukan wanita, akan lebih baik. Apalagi sekarang Ino sudah tak berkutik dalam cengkramannya, ia bisa berbuat apa saja yang diinginkannya.

Kakashi pun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Ino untuk kemudian menuruni leher jenjang putih milik sang gadis, ketika mendadak terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ino, apa kau di situ?"

Seolah tersetrum listrik ribuan volt, Kakashi segera menarik kembali masker untuk menutupi wajahnya dan mundur selangkah dari tubuh Ino, tepat sebelum Sakura muncul dari arah ruang utama bar.

"Oh, Ino! Di sini kau rupanya! Aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana tahu! – K-kakashi-sensei? Aku tak tahu kau juga di sini. Umm, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Ino?"

Ino masih tampak tersandar di tembok. Hanya karena sedikit tenaganya yang tersisalah, ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersungkur. Ciuman Kakashi barusan masih meninggalkan sensasi yang luar biasa yang sukses membuat kakinya selayak jelly dan butuh usaha ekstra baginya untuk bernapas secara normal, untuk tidak terengah-engah. (Ciuman itu kan menghalangi pasokan oksigen ke tubuhnya untuk beberapa menit, meski ia bisa menghirupnya lewat hidung, tetap saja…)

"Tampaknya temanmu sedikit mabuk, Sakura. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menemukan dia hampir terjatuh. Jadi, aku hanya membantunya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dan karena kau sudah datang, sekarang kuarasa aku bisa pergi. Selamat malam semuanya!" Kakashi pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya seperti biasa. Begitu tenang, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Ia sedikit heran sebenarnya, tapi ia tak sempat bertanya lagi. Sosok Ino yang tampak lemas bersandar di tembok lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja? Tak biasanya kau mabuk hingga begini," tanyanya khawatir.

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. Tenaganya masih belum pulih semua. Bagaimanapun, ia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan oleh kepiawaian bersandiwara pada Kakashi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan gurunya itu, semuanya pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Kakashi sudah keluar dari bar tanpa sempat berpamitan pada Yamato. Di balik ketenangan penampilannya, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Hampir saja. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya sendiri. Memaki-maki dalam hati kebodohannya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Ino. Bagaimana ia bisa lepas kontrol seperti itu? Di mana kendalinya sebagai seorang Jounin senior? Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Ino bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari pada menampar gadis itu untuk mengajarkannya sopan santun.

Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Berharap dengan itu bisa melupakan semuanya.

Tetapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Wangi bunga dari mulut dan tubuh Ino masih tercium olehnya. Masih terasa di bibirnya napas gadis itu. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya gila.

Akhirnya, sampai juga Kakashi di rumahnya. Dan ia pun segera melepas baju untuk pergi mandi.

Guyuran dingin air yang memancar dari _shower_ perlahan membuatnya lebih segar. Menepis semua kekacauan pikirannya.

Malam itu, saat merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang besar dan nyaman, Kakashi berharap ia tak akan pernah berurusan lagi dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Bahkan kalau perlu tak pernah lagi melihat lagi sosoknya. Semoga semuanya berakhir sampai di situ saja.

VXVXVXVXV

Ino baru saja usai menyikat giginya. Dan kini ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia meraba bibirnya yang sedikit terasa perih. Bekas ciuman Kakashi.

Hatinya mendadak berdebar kencang mengingat peristiwa beberapa jam sebelumnya itu. Ternyata ia salah besar. Kakashi seorang pencium yang sangat ahli. Ciuman pertamanya.

Sebuah senyum perlahan mengembang di bibir Ino yang indah. Ia punya suatu rencana. Sebuah rencana untuk semakin memastikan bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang lelaki normal yang tidak punya masalah dalam berhubungan dengan wanita.

Dengan pikiran itu, Ino pun menyudahi acara di kamar mandinya dan pergi tidur.

VXVXVXVXV

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Meski perasaannya tidak bisa dikatakan seperti biasa. Kejadian malam sebelumnya dengan Ino, masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir gadis berambut pirang itu. Hal yang sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat terganggu.

Bahkan Icha-Icha pun tak bisa membantunya kali ini. Alhasil, ia memilih untuk pergi ke akademi dengan berlari-lari. Berharap dengan menggunakan tenaga lebih, ia akan bisa menepis semua kekacauan pikirannya itu.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei," sapa Sakura tiba-tiba.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura," balas Kakashi. Entah mengapa ia mendadak gugup. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah mungkin Ino menceritakan kejadian di bar itu pada Sakura. Meskipun, dari raut wajah Sakura, Kakashi bisa menebak Ino tak menceritakannya, tapi ia perlu waspada. Ia tahu benar Sakura bisa berakting pura-pura, sebelum kemudian menghajarnya.

"Tak biasanya sensei lari-lari pagi. Dan tak biasanya juga tampak melamun begitu. Ada apa nih?" selidik Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura! Kau ada-ada saja. Apa salahnya dengan lari-lari pagi eh? Aku ini shinobi, ingat?" Kakashi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Iya sih. Tapi aneh saja. Biasanya kan sensei lebih suka berjalan malas-malasan sambil membaca Icha-Icha Paradise," ucap Sakura sambil kembali melangkah menjejeri langkah Kakashi.

Kakashi menyeringai (tentu saja dari balik maskernya). Seaneh itukah ia sekali saja tak memegang Icha-Icha?

"Kadang orang perlu melakukan perubahan agar tak membosankan, Sakura."

"Hmm, benar juga. Tapi memang bagus sih, kalau sensei meninggalkan kebiasan jelek sensei yang suka membaca novel jorok macam Icha-Icha itu. Aku 100% mendukung! Ino pasti tak akan berani bicara macam-macam lagi kalau sensei tak lagi menyentuh buku itu!" celoteh Sakura.

Ino! Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut, Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan tak biasa menyentak hatinya.

"Jujur saja, sensei. Aku masih heran soal tadi malam. Aneh saja Ino bisa mabuk, karena aku dan Ino sama-sama meminum pil anti mabuk yang ampuh menetralisir efek alkohol sebelum ke bar. Apalagi aku juga tak melihatnya minum banyak. Apa sensei tak melihat ada laki-laki lain yang bersama Ino sebelum sensei menemukannya hampir jatuh?"

Sang Copy Nin sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Terkejut oleh kata-kata Sakura itu. Hatinya seperti tersentil.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu Sakura?" Kakashi malah balik tanya.

"Hmm, tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Karena Ino agak aneh. Umm, apalagi saat sekilas kulihat bibirnya seperti sedikit berdarah. Kupikir ia baru saja ber-berciuman dengan seseorang cukup lama. Kupikir itu pacarnya. Aku hanya penasaran saja sih, karena Ino tak cerita apa-apa. Makanya aku tanya sensei. Mungkin sensei melihat sosok laki-laki yang bersama Ino itu," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

Kakashi yang semula sudah merasa khawatir Sakura kemungkinan mencurigainya, merasa lega karena ternyata mantan muridnya itu tidak berpikir ke arah sana. Untunglah.

"Sayang sekali Sakura, aku tak melihat siapapun. Ino sendirian ketika kutemukan hampir terjatuh," ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh begitu. Eh, sensei. Tahu tidak? Aku tadi malam sempat berpikir kalau sensei dan Ino…."

"Aha, tentu saja tidak, Sakura! Mana mungkin begitu! Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam ya!" Kakashi dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sakura. Menyebabkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu melongo heran.

"Eh? Begitu apa sensei? Berpikir macam-macam apa? Memangnya sensei tahu aku tadi mau bilang apa?"

Ups! Kakashi tercekat. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah berlaku bodoh. Gawat! Sakura yang cerdas itu bisa mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Memang kau mau bilang apa Sakura?"

"Nah tuh kan? Ahaha, sensei ini lucu sekali. Aku memang mau bilang bahwa aku sempat berpikir sensei dan Ino err… berciuman," sampai di sini hati Kakashi sukses mencelos. Tapi kemudian Sakura segera melanjutkan bicaranya, "Tapi aku sadar betul kok, itu TIDAK MUNGKIN. Soalnya sensei itu bukan tipenya Ino, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Syukurlah kau berpikir demikian, Sakura. Tapi ngomong-ngomong memangnya kau tahu tipeku seperti apa eh?"

"Yang pasti bukan seperti Ino. Mungkin tipe wanita sensei itu seperti Rin-senpai."

Deg! Jantung Kakashi seperti tertohok. Tepat sekali analisa Sakura. Benar-benar brilian. Tapi sekaligus menyakitkannya, karena mengingatkannya kembali perasaannya pada Rin, cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah terungkap, yang kini telah hidup bahagia dengan Obito, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tapi sensei, mengingat bagaimana Ino suka membicarakan sensei di setiap kesempatan, apalagi menanggapi gosip-gosip itu, akan sangat manis kalau kalian jadi pasangan. Ahaha. Tapi aku juga tak akan setuju, sensei terlalu tua untuk Ino! Hehehe!"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh bersyukur karena sudah tua. Jujur saja, temanmu yang satu itu sangat menjengkelkan, Sakura," ucap Kakashi dengan seringai dari balik maskernya.

"Hei! Jangan bicara sembarangan, sensei! Asal sensei tahu saja, sudah tak terhitung laki-laki yang patah hati karena ditolak Ino, tahu! Dia itu sangat cantik dan yah… nyaris sempurna sebagai seorang wanita!" bela Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Sungguh tak tampak lagi adanya rivalitas di antara mereka berdua.

_Yah, aku tahu itu, Sakura__. Bibirnya saja begitu…_ Kakashi buru-buru melenyapkan pikiran itu sebelum melantur lebih jauh.

"Ya sudahlah, sensei! Sampai jumpa lagi! Dan cepat cari istri ya, agar tak digosipkan yang bukan-bukan! Bye-bye!" Sakura lalu berbelok menuju arah rumah sakit.

Kakashi sedikit termangu menatap punggung Sakura yang segera lenyap di balik tikungan jalan. Benar juga kata Yamato, Sakura sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Ia telah menjelma menjadi wanita. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya merasa sudah benar-benar tua. Ah!

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan lari-larinya menuju akademi. Mengajar anak-anak yang akan menghadapi ujian Genin mereka.

VXVXVXVXV

Sore itu Kakashi tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon besar tak jauh dari area latihan yang dulu biasa digunakan Tim 7 untuk berlatih. Tempat itu memang sangat nyaman untuk berlatih. Apalagi di sore musim gugur dimana angin bertiup lembut dan gemericik air sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari situ terdengar merdu, semakin membuat itu menjadi tempat ynag nyaman untuk bersantai atau menyendiri.

Kakashi mengeluarkan buku favoritnya, apalagi kalau bukan Icha-Icha, tapi kali ini seriel terbaru, Icha-Icha Tactic volume 4. Dan segera saja ia mulai hanyut membaca lembar-lembar demi lembar buku yang baru saja dibelinya itu.

Tapi Kakashi segera menghentikan bacaannya, karena merasa familiar dengan cerita dalam buku Icha-Icha Tactic volume 4 itu. Tokoh utamanya adalah laki-laki berambut perak dengan wanita berambut pirang. _Shit!_

Kakashi merasa sangat gusar bukan tanpa alasan. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini ia sudah berusaha tak memikirkan soal Ino dan ternyata sangat tidak mudah melakukannya. Bahkan peristiwa di bar itu beberapa kali masuk dalam mimpinya dan berjalan lebih parah karena imajinasi liarnya. Dan kini, buku terbaru Icha-Icha yang ia pikir bisa membantunya melupakan soal Ino, malah kian menguatkan bayangan tentang Ino. Huh! Yang benar saja!

Ino! Mengapa gadis itu bisa begitu mengganggunya? Padahal ia hanyalah gadis kecil. Seusia Sakura, tak lebih. Dibandingkan Anko, Ino tak ada apa-apanya. Tapi mengapa daya magis Ino jauh lebih besar dalam mengobrak-abrik konsetrasinya daripada Anko yang notabene lebih senior?

Bicara soal cantik, yah ia akui Ino memang memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata. Tapi bukankah pernah ada beberapa _kunoichi_ cantik yang pernah menggoda dan tidur dengannya, namun hanya seperti angin baginya, berlalu begitu saja dan tak meninggalkan sensasi sedikitpun. Mengapa Ino bisa begitu membuatnya kacau hanya dengan sekali berciuman? Sehebat itukah gadis tukang gosip itu? Sungguh, Kakashi tak ingin mengakuinya.

Angin lembut berhembus menyapu wajah pria berambut perak itu. Mendadak terhirup olehnya wangi bunga yang menyenangkan. Wangi bunga yang mengingatkannya, lagi-lagi pada Ino. Kakashi kembali memaki. Bahkan angin pun tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Tetapi angin tidak salah. Ketika pandangan Kakashi turun ke arah sungai, matanya terpaku. Satu sosok yang sangat dihindarinya, yang merupakan sumber kekacauan dalam dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini, kini tampak nyata tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Ino berdiri tegap di antara aliran sungai yang jernih. Kedua tangannya membentang. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum menikmati sekitarnya. Tak ayal lagi, Ino tampak luar biasa cantik saat itu. Kakashi belum pernah melihat Ino dengan rambut tergerai bebas. Ia baru tahu, kalau Sakura benar, Ino sangat… sangat cantik.

Dengan menahan napas, Kakashi terus mengamati Ino dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu kini tampak menari-nari dengan riangnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya.

Kemudian terdengar suara merdu melantun dari bibir indah itu. Kakashi kian terpaku. Suara yang indah. Ia tak menyangka kalau tukang gosip seperti Ino bisa memiliki suara yang begitu merdu. Dan lagu yang dinyanyikannya, ia tak tahu itu lagu apa, namun Kakashi menyukainya.

Mata Kakashi melotot, ketika perlahan Ino melepaskan bajunyanya. Membuatnya hanya berada dalam balutan pakaian dalam yang dilapisi kain jaring. Kakashi menyumpah dalam hati akan tindakan gila Ino. Yang benar saja. Gadis itu mandi di sungai sore-sore begitu dan dengan bebasnya melepas baju. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatnya?

Tapi Ino sepertinya tak menyadari ada yang melihatnya, ia terus bersenandung untuk kemudian berhenti seiring dengan gerakannya membenamkan tubuh ke dalam air. Kemudian ia pun berenang ke sana kemari dengan bebasnya.

Dari tempatnya Kakashi masih memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Ino. Meskipun ia ingin segera pergi, namun kakinya dan matanya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Pesona Ino yang bergerak bebas dalam air it begitu memikatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino keluar dari air dan duduk di atas batu besar dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Titik-titik air yang membasahi tubuhnya tampak berkilauan ditempa cahaya matahari sore. Dan wangi tubuhnya, dihembus angin hingga sampai di tempat Kakashi berada. Ino seperti bidadari dan Kakashi mau tak mau memaki dirinya sebagai seorang pengintip yang menjijikkan.

Sementara itu Ino telah selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia tahu tak jauh darinya Kakashi tengah melihatnya. Dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak awal ia mulai mandi di sungai itu. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak tahu kalau ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau mantan guru sahabatnya itu melihatnya.

Ino memang sengaja mandi di sungai itu, karena ia tahu dari Sakura bahwa Kakashi suka menghabiskan waktu di sore hari sehabis dari akademi di tempat itu. Untuk mengetahui hal itu, Ino tadi terpaksa berbohong pada Sakura bahwa ia perlu menemui Kakashi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena membantunya di bar saat itu.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Meski Kakashi tak menampakkan wajahnya, Ino cukup puas. Ia pun kembali mengenakan pakaiannya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara menggelegar.

"Hallo, gadis cantik! Sendirian saja? Mau kutemani tidak?" seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan sangar mendadak muncul dari balik semak-semak.

Ino terkejut luar biasa. Dengan sigap ia menarik kunai dari kantong di roknya. Kurang ajar. Dari mana orang tak dikenal itu datang. Tak ada tanda pengenal desa dari mana ia berasal. Namun dari chakra-nya, Ino bisa mengetahui orang itu bukan orang sembarangan. Ia dalam bahaya! Apalagi dirasakannya chakra Kakashi sudah tak ada lagi di sekitarnya. Ino harus cari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Oh, bodohnya ia! Semua di luar perkiraannya.

Kakashi sudah akan meloncat pergi ketika ditangkapnya suara menggelegar itu. Dan ia pun segera berbalik ke arah sungai. Benar, ada orang asing yang datang. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk melihat dulu apa yang terjadi sambil menyembunyikan chakranya agar tak terdeteksi.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau masuk ke tempat ini!" seru Ino lantang. Menampilkan kesan seberani mungkin.

"Siapa aku? Itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini, hmm?" goda pria besar itu sembari melangkah maju.

Ino segera melemparkan kunainya. Namun dengan tangkas, pria besar itu mengelak.

Dan detik berikutnya ia berhasil menangkap lengan Ino.

Ino meronta. Ditendangnya pria besar itu sekuat tenaga. Namun sedikitpun tidak bergeming. Seolah tendangan Ino hanya tendangan anak balita yang tak berarti.

Ino berteriak sambil terus menendang-nendang setiap bagian yang bisa ia tendang dari tubuh pria besar itu. Namun tetap saja sia-sia. Kedua tangannya tercengkram kian erat. Dan pria besar sangat itu kian mendekatkan wajahnya. Ino meronta.

Ino sudah akan dicium oleh pria besar asing itu andai saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba datang sebuah gerakan kilat menyambat tubuh pria besar itu. Membuatnya melenting jauh ke angkasa untuk kemudian terjatuh ke dalam sungai dengan sangat keras. Menimbulkan bunyi "blyurrr!" yang membahana.

Ketika pria itu hendak bangkit, serangan Kakashi kembali merubuhkannya. Dan detik berikutnya pria itu sudah melenyapkan diri sebelum serangan Kakashi kembali menyerangnya.

Ino bernapas lega melihat penolongnya. Tetapi sekaligus berdebar-debar.

Kakashi berbalik dan menghampiri Ino yang terpaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?" Kakashi memandang Ino lekat. Ada rasa lega dalam dirinya karena berhasil menyingkirkan orang yang hendak menyentuh bibir indah itu. Ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Kakashi, bahwa sebaiknya tak boleh ada orang lain yang boleh menikmati bibir indah itu selain dia.

Ino mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei," tambahnya dengan tersenyum manis yang kali ini tampak tulus.

"Hnn. Biar kuantar kau pulang," kata Kakashi lalu melangkah diikuti Ino. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"K-kakashi-sensei, a-aku minta maaf soal kemarin," ucap Ino lirih.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Ino lekat. Apa gadis itu benar-benar minta maaf.

"…"

"Aku tahu aku mungkin keterlaluan, tapi… aku hanya penasaran saja. Aku tak pernah melihat sensei dengan wanita manapun. Jadi, aku heran apa sensei punya masalah dengan wanita atau apa."

"Jangan mulai lagi, Ino. Dan kubilang, jangan panggil aku sensei, aku bukan gurumu!" tukas Kakashi bosan.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau tak mau menjelaskan padaku sedikitpun, Kakashi. Mengapa kau tak pernah bersama dengan wanita?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun," sahut Kakashi kian bosan.

"Tetapi Kakashi, spekulasi tentangmu akan semakin berkembang jika kau tak mau menjelaskan apapun."

"Ohya? Kalau kau sedikit mau menutup mulutmu, tak akan terjadi spekulasi apapun Ino!"

"Tetapi aku tak bisa menutup mulutku, Kakashi. Kecuali…" Ino mengerling nakal pada pria tegap di hadapannya itu.

"Kecuali apa?" Kakashi mendelik heran.

"Kecuali kalau kau memberikan bukti padaku bahwa semua rumor dan gosip itu tak benar. Bahwa kau tak punya masalah dengan wanita." Ino melangkah maju. Salah satu tangan ia letakkan di dada Kakashi yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Ino?" tanya Kakashi, frustasi.

"Menghabiskan malam ini denganmu, bagaimana?" Ino tersenyum menggoda.

Kakashi sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak melumat bibir yang kini tersenyum dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya itu. Mencoba menepiskan wangi eksotis yang menyusup hidungnya.

Dengan pelan, Kakashi menurunkan tangan Ino dari dadanya.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku punya acara lain dan kau lebih baik kuantar pulang dan segera tidur."

"Kita sudah ada di depan apartemenmu sekarang, Kakashi. Apa salahnya kalau aku menginap di sini barang semalam?"

Kakashi tercekat. Benar juga. Dari area latihan Tim 7 kalau mau ke rumah Ino, memang melewati apartemennya dulu. Ia tidak sadar hal itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Ino!"

"Aku tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam, Kakashi. Tapi ciumanmu malam itu yang membuatku berpikir macam-macam. Aku merasakan cinta yang terpendam dalam dirimu. Aku rasa kau pernah mencintai seseorang, tapi tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Ada keinginan dalam dirimu untuk bersama wanita. Namun kau tak juga menemukannya. Itu kan masalahmu," ujar Ino panjang lebar yang membuat Kakshi sukses tercekat. _Shit!_ Ternyata Ino sama pintarnya dengan Sakura dalam soal menebak.

"Sekali lagi aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu, Ino!" tukas Kakashi menahan emosi.

"Ayolah, Kakashi. Tak perlu malu. Setiap orang punya sisi lemah. Begitu pun dengan shinobi hebat sepertimu. Engkau membutuhkan seorang wanita. Dan aku bisa membantumu untuk itu," rayu Ino, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Cukup! Ino! Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri! Kau kuantar pulang atau kau mau pulang sendiri? Aku tak punya waktu untuk menanggapi anak kecil sepertimu!" tukas Kakashi tajam.

Ino tersenyum. Jarak tubuhnya dengan Kakashi hampir tak ada lagi.

"Kakashi, kau tahu benar aku bukan anak kecil. Bukankan kau telah merasakan sedikit buktinya?"

Kakashi terhenyak dengan perkataan Ino sekaligus posisi mereka. Angin malam yang berhembus pelan, melengkapi hatinya yang berdesir tak karuan.

"Pergilah, Ino! Tinggalkan aku, atau kau akan menyesal," pinta Kakashi sambil memejamkan matanya. Menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Ino terlalu menggoda bagi fisik maupun psikis-nya.

Ino menatap shinobi tegap di hadapannya. Kakashi benar-benar menakjubkannya. Selama ini ia banyak menemui laki-laki yang menggodanya, menginginkan tubuhnya, namun Kakashi, yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya, begitu berbeda. Ia sudah menawarkan diri dengan suka rela, namun pria itu malah menolaknya.

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Aku akan segera pulang dan kau tak perlu mengantarku. Tapi, satu hal yang kau perlu tahu, ciumanmu itu….. adalah ciuman pertamaku," bisik Ino di telinga Kakashi, membuat sang shinobi berambut perak tercekat.

Dan ketika Ino hendak melangkah pergi, tangan Kakashi menarik pergelangan gadis itu, membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan Ino, bahwa itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Kau boleh tanya Sakura, kalau tak percaya," jawab Ino menatap sosok tegap di depannya lekat-lekat.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Pantas saja aura Ino begitu kuat menariknya. Pantas saja ia merasakan ciuman di bibir Ino terasa begitu berbeda. Ternyata itu adalah ciuman pertama sang gadis. Meski sulit untuknya mempercayai, karena gadis secantik dan seperiang Ino masih bersih sepenuhnya di usianya yang 21 tahun. Namun dari semua sensasi yang telah didapatkannya saat ciuman itu, Kakashi tahu Ino tidak berbohong.

Dan dengan perlahan, tak meperdulikan segala kewarasannya dan prestisenya sebagai Jouni senior, Kakashi menarik pinggang Ino. Menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya ingin menuruti kata hatinya sekarang. Ia tak ingin menyesal dan melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga sebagaimana saat ia pernah kehilangan Rin. Semua yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan telah cukup membuktikan bahwa Ino bisa menariknya. Dan detik berikutnya ia pun menarik maskernya dan mencium Ino dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Kali ini ciuman itu sangat ekspresif. Kali ini ciuman itu tak hanya sepihak, namun saling bergerak satu sama lain. Ino merespon setiap pergerakan bibir Kakashi. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher Kakashi, menarik kepalanya agar lebih leluasa menjelajah mulutnya sementara kedua tangan Kakashi merangkul pinggang dan punggung Ino.

Bulan dan angin malam seolah menjadi saksi betapa keduanya menikmati perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Ketika kemudian mereka saling melepaskan ciuman karena kebutuhan udara, Kakashi merangkum wajah Ino dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Ia tak mengenakan maskernya lagi.

"Kuharap ini bisa menebus yang di bar itu," ucapnya, tersenyum.

Ino terpana. Bukan karena kata-kata Kakashi melainkan oleh wajah Kakashi yang kini tanpa masker berada hanya beberapa senti di depan wajahnya sendiri. Ino tak bisa berkedip. Ia seolah tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebentuk wajah oval maskulin dengan garis rahang yang kokoh, dengan kulit yang bersih dan halus tanpa sedikitpun noda. Sepasang alis proporsional di atas mata berbeda warna, hidung yang mancung, tulang pipi yang ramping dan bibir yang penuh. Begitu indah wajah di hadapannya itu hingga Ino berani bersumpah, itulah wajah paling sempurna dari seorang pria yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Sungguh sempurna Tuhan memahat wajah seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Dirabanya garis rahang Kakashi, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi melihat wajah rupawan itu.

"Kakashi, ini bukan mimpi? Bahwa aku melihat wajahmu seutuhnya," Ino masih tak percaya.

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa ini bukan mimpi, Ino." Dan Kakashi pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Ino dengan sangat lembut.

J4D1:D= ^_^ =:DM4LU

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian**_**, **….

"….. jadi Sakura, aku telah menemukan calon istriku. Dalam waktu dekat kami akan segera menikah," ucap Kakashi pagi itu ketika ia ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ rutin. Sebagai ANBU, Kakashi memang wajib _check up_ setiap bulannya.

Sakura yang tengah merapikan alat-alat medisnya sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mantan gurunya itu tanpa kedip.

"Waw! Benarkah itu sensei? Siapa dia? Apa aku kenal?" berondong Sakura dengan sangat antusias. Ia memang sangat ingin senseinya itu segera menikah agar tak beredar gosip macam-macam tentang mantan gurunya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar dari balik maskernya.

"Ya…. Bagaimana ya ngomongnya? Kau memang mengenalnya sih."

"Hah? Benar begitu? Siapa Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa wanita yang berhasil memenangi hati gurunya yang ia yakin sangat tampan itu. Ia tak bisa menebak sosok wanita itu meski sang mantan guru sudah mengatakan ia mengenalnya.

Kakashi sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan mantan muridnya itu ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sesosok wanita muda menghambur masuk.

Kakashi menatap wanita muda yang baru masuk itu tanpa kedip. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan sang mantan guru, dan didapatinya sahabat baiknya tersenyum manis. Bukan ke arahnya melainkan ke arah mantan gurunya.

INO? DENGAN KAKASHI-SENSEI?TIDAK MUNGKIN! Inner Sakura berteriak tak percaya.

^_^ **FIN** ^_^

_Huwaaaaa, jadilah one-shot gaje ini__. __Heueheheu….. next project: Neji-Ino! Yosh!_

_Please r n r my beloved readers. ^^_


End file.
